As the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology process nodes in pursuit of higher device density, higher performance, and lower costs, challenges from both fabrication and design issues have resulted in the development of three-dimensional designs, such as GAA structures. Non-Si based low-dimensional materials are promising candidates to provide superior electrostatics (e.g., for short-channel effect) and higher performance (e.g., less surface scattering). Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are considered one such promising candidate due to their high carrier mobility and substantially one dimensional structure.